DxD Dragon Brothers
by AnimeEmperor
Summary: Rather then enemies, Issei and Vali are brothers. Let's see how this effects the mythological world. Less perverted Issei. Rated M cause, let's face it, it wouldn't be High School DxD if it wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own High School DxD**

Chapter 1

As the sun crept through the curtains, the light hit his sleeping face, causing him to wake up. He was a teenage boy of average height with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. As he sat up in bed, he looked around and saw the sight of his new room. His attention was caught by a knock on the door.

"Yo, Issei," called out his step-brother. "You awake? We gotta get going soon."

"Crap, I forgot about that," Issei ground. "Give me a sec, bro. I just gotta get dressed."

"You slept in. What a surprise."

"Shut up."

After a while, came down stairs from his room to the kitchen of the house where he and his brother lived. He sat down at the table to a bowl of instant ramen. Sitting across from him was his step-brother and childhood friend. He was around the same age as him, with light silver hair and hazel eyes.

"Instant ramen again?" Issei asked.

"You know how to make anything else?"

"Good point."

"Now hurry up and eat," said the silver haired boy as he finished his bowl. "We're gonna be late."

"Oh crap! You're right!" Issei then swiftly ate his ramen and before they knew it, they were off.

Today was their first day at their new high school, Kuoh Academy, so they were both wearing the boys uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Ounce they were there, they made their way to their classroom and waited outside the door.

"Now then," said the teacher, "I would like to announce that we have two new transfer students joining our class. You two may enter now." As the two of them entered the classroom, the other students began to whisper and comment.

From the girls:

"Oh my gosh, two hotties!"

"One looks like someone with a warm and friendly aura!"

"While the other one is like a mysterious bad boy!"

"I can't decide which one to go for."

From the boys:

"Damn it! Two more pretty boys?!"

"Can't we catch a break?!"

"We don't want your good looks here!"

"Die, pretty boys!"

"Well, isn't this off to a great start," ground the silver haired brother.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Issei with a nervous smile.

"Alright, everyone," said the teacher. "Now then, would you two care to introduce yourselves?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey there, people! My name's Issei Hyoudou. Hope we can be friends. This here is my brother."

"Hey. I'm Vali Hyoudou," Vali said with a voice filled with uninterest.

"Wait, they're brothers?"

"But they look nothing alike."

"One of them must be adopted."

"Alright then," said the teacher. "There are two empty seats near the back. You two can sit there." The two took their seats and class began.

-/-

During lunch break, the two were sitting beneath a tree, eating their lunches which they bought from the cafeteria.

"Well, this is turning into the dullest day ever," said Vali.

"Not gonna argue with you there," said Issei.

Their attention was grabbed by the sound of yelling and a stampede. They turned around to see two boys running away from what appeared to be the girl kendo team. As the two were about to run right past them, the Hyoudou brothers were suddenly up and caught them by the collars of their shirts, causing them to choke as both they and the army of angry girls stopped running. To prevent them from escaping, they lifted them up off their feet and just aloud them to hang there.

"Ok," said Issei. "Anyone wanna tell us what this is all about?"

"I'll tell you what this is about, justice!" cried one of the girls.

"Justice?" asked Vali. He turned his attention to the one he was holding up. "You mind telling me who you two are?"

"No prob, yo! My name's Matsuda!"

"And I'm his best friend, Motohama!" said the one Issei was holding up. "And together we are..."

"THE PERVERTED DUO!"

"Perverted Duo?" asked Issei.

"Let me guess, they did something along the lines of peeping on you girls while you were getting changed?" asked Vali.

"That's exactly what they did!"

"What's so wrong with that?!" asked Matsuda.

"Doing so is our birthright as men!" Motohama added.

"You're birthright?" asked Vali.

"You guys are just all kinds of desperate, aren't you?" asked Issei. "So, Vali. What do think we should do with them? Kick their asses ourselves, give them to the girls they peeped on, or drag their sorry asses off to the proper authorities?" Unknown to them, the girls kendo team was already blushing.

"I say we give them to the girls. Seeing them beat the crap out of these two sounds much more satisfying."

"As satisfying as that sounds, I'm afraid you'll have to go with the third option," came a voice. They turned to see a women wearing purple glasses with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Behind her were two people. One was another women wearing blue glasses, with long straight black hair that extended down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes. The other was a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes.

"Oh! President Shitori!" gasped one of the girls.

"President?" asked Issei.

"You two are the new students? Aren't you?" asked Shitori.

"Yeah, that's us," Vali answered. "I'm Vali and this is my brother, Issei."

"Sup?"

"Good day to you two. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sona Shitori, the student council president. These two are also members of the student council, Tsubaki Shinra and Genshirou Saji."

"Hey. You can just call me Saji."

"Nice to meet you, man," Issei said with a friendly smile.

"Now then, as I said, as satisfying as it would be to watch these two get the physical punishment they deserve, as student council president, I cannot allow violence on school grounds. Therefore, I must kindly ask you two to put them down and hand them over so that we deal with them."

"Fine by me," said Issei as he and Vali tossed the two perverts at her feet. "I'm not big into punishing people anyway."

"Yeah, that's because you're too soft all the time," said Vali.

"Come on, man. Cut me some slack."

"Thank you. We'll see to is that they're punished," said Sona as Saji grabbed the two by the collars and dragged them off. The two girls were following him when Sona stopped for a moment to turn back. "Oh, and welcome to Kuoh Academy. I hope you two both enjoy it here."

"Thank you," said Issei with a smile while Vali just scoffed.

His attention was snatched away when he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned to the a window of an old school building near them to see a beautiful young girl with white skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most noticeable feature, however, was her long, beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs and had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"Nice hair," said Issei. "I always did like the color red. Who is that?"

"Oh, her?" asked one of the kendo girls. "Her name's Rias Gremory."

"Gremory you say?" asked Vali. "I think I've heard that name before somewhere."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had. She's president of the Occult Research Club. Word is she's from Northern Europe."

"Is that so?" The bell suddenly rang at with it, the girl was gone from the window.

"Well, we should be getting back to class everyone,"Issei said to everyone there.

"Oh joy," Vali sighed. The kendo girls waved bye to them as they walked off.

"Northern Europe, huh?" asked Issei.

"Not a bad chose of cover story for a Devil," said Vali as they walked off to class.

In the room of the old building, the girl Rias was sitting on a couch in front of a chess board. Standing behind her was a beautiful young women with a voluptuous figure, violet eyes and very long black hair that was ties in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Who were those boys," asked Rias.

"What boys?" asked the girl behind her.

"The two the kendo team were fawning over."

"Well, I think they're in class 2-B. If I remember right, they're brothers. Names are Issei and Vali Hyoudou. Why? What makes you ask about them?"

"I get the feeling they're hiding something."

-/-

Later after school, the sun was beginning to set. As they crossed the bridge that led to their house, they stopped when they felt someone's presence.

"Issei..."

"...I know." They both stopped and turned to behind them. "Alright, we know you're there. You can come out now. Relax, we won't hurt you."

There was nothing for a moment. Then out walked a short, petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair was two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose hangs hanging from her forehead, while the back was a short bob cut. Completing her look where two black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. She also wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, meaning she was a student.

"Totally called it," she said.

"We don't wanna start any trouble now," said Issei with warm friendly smile. "But do you mind telling us why you're following us?"

"I was asked to see if you two are a threat or not."

"Only if you get in our way," Vali said in a way of warning.

"Easy, bro," said Issei. "You were sent by Rias Gremory, right? We'll be more than happy enough to talk to her personal tomorrow."

"I'll tell her you said that," said the short girl as she walked off. As she did, Vali delivered a blow to Issei's head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Our cover's blown and I blame you."

"You blame me for everything!"

-/-

"They discovered you that quickly?" asked Rias.

"Yup. Looks like you were right about them," said the white haired girl.

"And?" asked the black haired one. "Are they a threat?"

"The silver haired emo's the one I suspect to cause the most trouble. That idiot looks like he'd rather be friends then an enemy."

"Well that's good to know," said Rias. "I look forward to talking to them tomorrow."

-/-

The next day, the bell had just rung to signal lunch had begun.

"Who ever she's sending to fetch us, they're certainly taking their sweet time," said Vali.

"Just relax and be patient, man," said Issei.

Their attention was grabbed by the sound of the girls in their class squealing. They turned to see a boy their age walk into the room. He was a hansom young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.

"Look, it's Kiba!" squealed one of the girls.

"The Prince of Kuoh Academy!"

"The what now?" asked Vali.

"Don't ask me," said Issei.

"You're all looking lovely today," Kiba said to the crowd of blushing girls surrounding him.

"You look better," one of the girls said.

"I'm sorry the room's not cleaner," said another.

"Oh brother," the two brothers sighed.

"Excuse me," said Kiba as he walked over to them, "are you two the Hyoudou brothers?"

"Yeah, that's us," said Issei.

"Excellent, I'm here on an errand from Rias Gremory."

"Awesome, we were just talking about that. I'm Issei Hyoudou and this is my brother Vali. Nice to meet you man," Issei said as he stood up and offered a handshake, which Kiba gratefully accepted.

"You to, I'm Yuuto Kiba, but please just call me Kiba. Now, would you two mind coming with me?"

"Oh my god!" gasped one of the girls. "Is Kiba-cakes about to walk out of this room with the two new hotties?!"

"All three of them together?! I'm don't think I'll be able to handle it!"

"Come on, let's get out of here before my ears explode," ground Vali as he got up.

-/-

Later on, the two soon found themselves what appeared to be a meeting room in the old school building. The short white haired girl from yesterday was sitting on a couch, eating a snack.

"You two have already met Konenko Toujou from yesterday," said Kiba. "She's a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club."

"Hey there. Nice to see you again," Issei said with his signiture smile, filled with warmth and friendliness. Koneko looked at him before turning to Vali.

"Is that smile of his permanently glued to his face or something?"

"Is seems like it at times," said Vali.

"Hey, come on."

"There's nothing wrong with a smiling face," came a voice. They turned to see the black haired girl. She walked up to them and bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you. Don't worry, everyone here's super nice. I'm Akeno Himejima, and I'm the vice-president of the club."

"Nice to meet you to," said Issei as he bowed back. "I'm Issei Hyoudou and this is my brother Vali."

"Hey," Vali said with a bored voice.

"Come on, man," said Issei. "At least try to be nice."

"With all do respect, I'd like for us to just get straight to the point."

"Nothing wrong with that," said a voice. They turned to see the lady herself walk in.

"Hello there, I'm Rias Gremory. And you're the Hyoudou brothers, yes?"

"Yup, that's us," Issei answered.

"Great. Now that everyone's here let's get down to business." Soon, everyone was sitting down, except for Vali who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Now then, to keep things short, we already know that you two aren't normal humans. So what I want to know is, are you two a threat to us devils?"

Issei and Vali looked at each other before turning back to Rias.

"You can consider us allies as long as you don't get in our way," said Vali.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean?" asked Rias.

"Sorry," said Issei. "Vali here's a bit of a jerk, so let me explain. To keep from beating around the bush, we were sent here by the Grigori."

This was a surprise to them and everyone stood up.

"The Grigori," Rias said as if it left a stain in her mouth. "In other words, you work for the Fallen Angles."

"Wow now," said Issei as he held up his hands. "We don't wanna fight. We're just here to deal with some rogues."

"Rogues?"

"We have reasons to believe that some Fallen Angles have decided to go behind old man Azazel's back and are gathering here," said Vali. "He asked us personally to come here and check things out."

"He also said to bring this out in case you saw though our cover," said Issei as he pulled out a flat, blank, grey card.

After he laid it down, a hologram appeared above it. It was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee.

[Hello there. This is a recorded message for one Rias Gremory left by the brilliant genies leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel.]

"As full of himself as ever," said Vali.

[Now then, I'm sure you're a bit surprised to find these two in your territory, but let me just say that we have no desire to get into a fight with you. These two aren't so much as working for me. It's more like they're running and errand for me. My boys there are just there to deal with the Fallen Angel rouges, nothing more. Of course, knowing Issei, he's going to suggest that you and your peerage help them out to try and start smoothing things out between our two factions. Which, I gotta say, I'm all fore.]

With that, the message ended and the hologram disappeared. Everyone then turned their eyes to Issei.

"Issei..." Vali said.

"Come on, bro. Like the old man said, it could be the start of smoothing things out between the Fallen Angels and Devils."

Rias let out a long sigh before speaking.

"I'm not all that thrilled about working with someone from the Grigori. However, this could be a big step forward for things between our two factions. Very well, you'll have our help."

"Awesome," Issei cheered with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, you won't regret it. You can trust us."

Issei was already up and out the door. Vali was moving a little slower. He stopped in front of the door and turned back to face the devils.

"Listen, my brother may be an idiot who trusts people a little to easily, but know this: now that you've agreed to work with him, he already considers you all his friends. And that's all it takes for him protect each and every one of you with his life." This caught them all off guard. "He's a happy, go-lucky idiot, but he's the most selfless, most trustworthy person I've ever met in my life. So don't worry, you're in good hands with him." With that, he took his leave.

The young Devils were silent for a moment before Rias broke the silence with a smile.

"Well now, this should be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own High School DxD**

Chapter 2

It was their day off from school and the two brothers were walking through town.

"Issei, you mind telling me why your'e such an idiot?" asked Vali.

"Huh?! What the hell?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many time's have I told you that you're too trusting of people?"

"Oh. That. I don't know, I've lost count. Wait, didn't I already get chewed up about this last night?! Come on!" Their conversation was interrupted when they herd someone falling down. They turned to see what it was and immediately began to blush at the sight. A girl seamed to had tripped and her skirt had fallen over, unfortunately exposing her underwear to the world.

"Oh no, it looks like I fell down again," she said. "I'm such a cluts." The two of them immediately began to calm down as she sat up.

She was a pretty young girl dressed as a nun, with green eyes and long golden hair that flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead.

"Hey, are you okey?" asked Issei as he walked over and offered her his hand.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okey, really," she said as she accepted his hand. When they each caught sight of the other, they just stood there for a moment. "Uh, thanks," said the girl.

"Sure, no problem." The two just stood there awkwardly for a while before a wind came along and blew the cloth on her head off which was soon caught by Vali.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to lose this," said Vali as he handed it back to her.

"Oh, thank you. That was very sweat of you," said the girl as she put the cloth back on her head.

"Please, it was nothing," said Issei.

"Hey, bro, if you're done, we should get going," said Vali.

"Um, Actually..." the girl said, getting their attention, "I'm sorry but...I'm a little bit lost. Do you think you can help me out?"

' _And our day's been decided,'_ thought Vali.

Before he knew it, he and Issei were walking with the girl.

"So, are you a tourist," asked Issei.

"Oh, no. Not at all. As a matter of fact, I was just assigned to serve the church in this town."

"Well that explains why you're dressed like a nun."

"I'm so glad I ran into someone kind like you two," the girl said with a slight blush. "I guess someone is looking out for me, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe," laughed Issei. They stopped walking when they heard crying. They turned to see a boy who had tripped and scrapped his knee. The girl and Issei wasted no time and ran to him.

"Hey wai... Why do I even bother?" asked Vali.

They knelt down to him and Issei patted the boy's head with a warm caring smile.

"Hey come on. I big boy like you shouldn't be crying over a little thing like this," he said.

"He's right," said the girl. "Don't worry, you're gonna be fine."

She placed her hands over the wound on the boys knees and the two rings on her middle fingers began to glow green. The wound slowly began to heal up.

' _It's a healing type Sacred Gear,_ " thought Vali in surprise.

"You see? There's no reason for you to cry at all," the girl said with a smile as the wound closed up.

Soon after, they were walking again.

"You must be surprised," said the girl.

"What? That someone beside my brother here helped a complete stranger?" asked Vali.

"Ha ha. Very funny, bro," said Issei.

"No," chuckled the girl. "I mean my power."

"Oh yeah, that," said Issei. "That sure is a nifty power you've got there."

"Thank you. I consider it to be a gift and a blessing." She then looked away with a look in her eyes that said other wise though. "Truly... It's wonderful." Issei felt some concern for her but the girl spoke again before he could say anything. "Hay, there it is!" The two looked up to see the church was in sight.

"Oh yeah. That's it," said Issei. "If I recall, it's the only church in town."

"Thank goodness I found it," said the girl.

"Funny, I thought that church was abandon," said Vali.

"Let me thank you two properly," said the girl. "Would it be a problem for you two to come inside with me?"

"Hey, come on," said Issei, "it was noth-"

"Sorry, but we really should be going," Vali interrupted him. "There's some place we've gotta get to."

"Oh I see," said the girl. "I should go to. It was sweet of you to help me find my way. My name's Asia Argento."

"And my name's Issei Hyoudou. You're very welcome."

"I'm his brother, Vali Hyoudou."

"Issei and Vali, huh? Well uh, so, meeting you two here was a blessing, and I know for sure it's one I won't forget. I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah, me to," said Issei. "See ya." He waved back at her as he and Vali walked off. "I think that girl just might be the nicest girl I've ever met."

"Yeah," said Vali. "Maybe she's your long lost sister."

"Very funny."

-/-

It was night now and the two were walking home after helping Rias and her peerage deal with a stray.

"Well, that was totally disturbing," said Issei.

"It sure didn't seam that way to me when you saw that things chest," said Vali.

"Shut up!" He would have continued, but he switched his focus when he caught the scent of blood. And a lot of it. "Vali..."

"Yeah, I smell it. And you're going after it, aren't..." he stopped when he saw that Issei was already doing so. "Of course you are."

They followed the scent to a house. Issei touched the door and it opened easily.

"An unlocked door, that can't be good," he said.

As they walked in, they went into a room that had the lights on. Vali heard he stepped in something wet and looked down to see a pool of red liquid.

"Well, isn't that pleasant," he said, knowing it was blood.

"Uh, Vali," said Issei.

Vali looked up and his eyes widened slightly at the sight. On the wall was the corpse that was hung in a position that gave the appearance of being crucified upside down.

"No matter how many times I see something like this...it never gets any easier," said Issei as he tried to keep himself from exploding.

"Punish the wicked," came a voice. The two turned to see someone sitting on the couch. "Words to live by. Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." The man stood up and stood before the two. He appeared to be a young man with short white hair and red eyes. "Well, well, you just walked into the wrong house, my friends. Freed Sellzen here, at your service. And you two must be the scared little wussies whose Devil asses this holy priest is gonna exorcise."

"What? Us Devils?" asked Issei.

"You got the wrong idea, pal," said Vali.

"Oh? Trying to lye your way out of this? Pointless!"

"We're not Devils, damn it," said Vali.

"Forget that right now. You're the one that did that," Issei asked as he pointed to the dead body.

"Yes yes! Because this one is a repeat offender! All humans who sign contracts with the Devil are trash! There is no reason for them to live on."

"What the hell are you saying?! Aren't you human to?" Issei asked, which got a laugh out of Freed.

"Oh that's rich! That's a gut buster right there! Even a Devil is giving me a lecture now?" He stopped laughing as he walked over to the body. "Listen well, you crappy Devil." He then start to repeatedly kick the dead body. "You feed on human desire, right? The humans who provide you subsistence can't be called human anymore. Therefore, I kill them before they're tainted even further."

"HEY!"

The priest stopped as both he and Vali turned to see Issei had both his fists clenched and teeth gritted. His pupils became slitted, like a lizards.

"...You better shut your mouth and stop that right now."

Vali showed slight surprise on his face before chuckling slightly.

"Not good for you, Freed," he said. "My brother here might be a nice guy, but piss him off enough, and you'll see why doing so will prove to be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Owww, so you're ready to fight? Good." He then pulled out a gun and a hilt which a sword of light formed out of. "First I'm gonna cut out your evil hearts with my heavenly blades of light. Then with my righteous gun I'm gonna blow a hole in each of your wicked demon faces. How does that sound, Devils?!"

With that, Freed lept towards them with his sword raised. He attempted to swipe at Issei first but Vali got in his way and grabbed the blade with his barehand, surprising Freed. Vali then raised his leg and kicked the corrupt priest in the chest, sending him flying back and crashing through a wall without his sword. He held his hand to his chest in pain as he got up to see Issei walking towards him. He brought his gun up and shot a bullet which Issei caught. He then charged towards Freed and delivered a hard punch right to his face. The result being Freed getting sent flying again and crashing through another wall, landing on his back outside.

"Damn it. What the hell was that?" Freed asked as he now gripped his face in pain.

He looked up to see Issei and Vali walking towards him. He turned around and got up to run, only for the two to instantly appear in front of him. They both punched him at the same time and Freed got sent flying for the third time in that fight and ended up crashing into the opposite wall of the room the started in, this time getting stuck in the wall a bit.

"What? Is that all?" asked Issei as they returned.

"How sad," said Vali. "We're not even done with our warm up."

"...What the hell are you two?" Freed growled at the two.

"Just know that you were slain by the children of those who rule the skies," was what Vali said as he approached him, ready to finish him off. His advances were stopped though when they hear a girl scream. They all turned their heads to see Asia staring at the corpse in horror.

"What the hell?" asked Freed. "Asia, what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?"

"What...What is this?"

"Asia? What are you doing here?" asked Issei. Asia turned and gasped at the sight of them.

"Issei? Vali?"

"Well, isn't this a surprise," said Vali.

"What's going on?" asked Freed. "Asia, do you know these two?"

"Issei, why are you and Vali here?"

"We smelled blood and we came to see what was going on."

"Don't play dumb, you crappy Devils!" cried Freed.

"Devils?" asked Asia.

"For the love of fire, we are not Devils, dumbass!" Issei complained.

"If we were, would I have been able to catch your light sword?" asked Vali. "By the way, you're not getting that back."

"Screw you! Look Asia, maybe they're not Devils, hell I don't know what the heck they are! But I do know that they got in the way of our holy work!"

"You call that holy work?!" Issei asked with great anger. "All the guy did was make a call, that didn't mean he had to die!"

"The hell he did! Asia, no matter what these guys are, I'm sure the Fallen Angles will expressly forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs, just like with the Devils."

"Fallen Angles?" asked Vali.

"That's right!" cried Freed as he pried himself out of the wall and grabbed his gun. He was swift to point it at the two.

"Really, man?" asked Issei. "I thought I made it clear that little thing isn't gonna be of much help."

"Beats sitting on my ass, waiting to die!" he cried, preparing to shoot. He stopped in his actions when Asia ran in front of them with her arm held up, much to everyone's surprise.

"Asia?" asked Issei.

"You've got to be kidding me with this?" asked Freed.

"Please don't," said Asia. "I beg you for mercy."

"Huh? Weren't we the one's who were just kicking this guy's ass?" asked Vali.

"Asia, these _things_ tried to kill me. You made a pledge to defeat our enemies."

"It doesn't matter to me what they are! There's goodness in them, I know it! Like you said, they aren't Devils! We can't just kill them! How could you actually believe the Father would approve?"

"He doesn't care about that," said Issei, getting everyone's attention. "I've seen the look on this guy's face. He couldn't care lees about appeasing the big buy in Heaven. He's just using this crap as an excuse to kill people for fun."

"It's true," said Vali. "Believe us, we've seen his type before. Psycopaths who'll take any excuse they can to kill rather then just admit it that they only do it for fun."

"Enough of this bull-crap!" cried Freed as he pointed his gun as Asia, scaring her. "You've lost your freaking mind, Asia! What? Are there maggots growing inside that stupid head of yours? Our Fallen Angel friend says I'm not suppose to hurt you, but I don't give a damn about that now!" Asia began to feel fear as Freed approached her with a mad, lewd look in his eyes. "Why shouldn't an upstanding priest do what he wants with a filthy tramp like you? That's not so wrong is it?" Asia was beginning to tear up as Freed reached out a hand to her. Her fears where put on hold though as Issei appeared next to them with his hand on Freed's arm. His slighted eyes glaring at the corrupted priest.

"Hey," he said as he forced the gun to point upward, away from Asia. "You better stay the hell away from her."

"I'd do what he says, pal," Vali said with a smile, happy to see his brother asserting his power.

Freed tried to pry his hand away away from him, but Issei's grip was like steel. Before he could drop his gun into his other hand, a magic circle appeared with the symbol of the Gremory family on it. Out of it walked Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko.

"You guys?" Issei asked.

"Hey Issei," said Kiba. "We thought you two could use a hand, but it looks like you've got this under control."

"Oh, this is gross," said Akeno as she saw blood spill. "Talk about a nasty mess."

"An exorcist," said Koneko as she saw Freed.

The priest fired off a bullet, surprising Issei which caused his grip to loosen up enough for Freed to take his arm back and put some space between him and them.

"Hell yeah! Now we've got ourselves a good old fashion gang bang! So you two aren't Devils, but you're partying up with Devils?"

"Something like that," said Vali.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're done hear," said Kiba as he took out his sword.

"Oh, I'm far from disappointed, trust me. So, what's the deal? You Devils are the pitchers and these two freaks are the catchers?"

"For a priest, that's quite a mouth you've got there," said Kiba.

"What are you? The impiety police? Get off you high horse, douche bag. Hunting your kind is my only concern. So stop preaching and let's get to it!"

"My my, this guy certainly is a piece of work," said Akeno.

"And you, my dear, are a hot piece of ass. Oh, those eyes are killing me. There's nothing I lust after more then a sexy Devil bitch."

"If you want it, come and get some," came a voice.

Freed snapped out of his psycho moment to see a blast of destructive magic coming at him. He moved to the side just in time to dodge it and watch it turn a table into nothingness.

"But I really don't think you could handle it," said Rias.

"Jeez, at this rate this house is gonna get replaced by a big pile of rubble," said Issei as he looked at the destruction.

"Well, looked who finally showed their tits," said Freed.

"Sorry we kept you two waiting," Rias said as she turned to Issei and Vali. "There was a barrier in place here until a moment ago so we didn't even realize there was an exorcist here."

"You were suppose to make the barrier!" Freed yelled as he pointed his gun at Asia. "Little bitch!"

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her!" Issei said in anger.

"I never forgive those who pick on the weak," said Rias. "And I especially don't tolerate insidious wretches like you. You're terrible evil has no place in this world." And aura of magic surrounded her. "That's why I'm here, to purge it!"

"Well crap," said Freed. "Big Red over there could be a problem. I may need some backup. Time to go!"

He took out a ball and through it at the ground, bursting into a light that blinded everybody there. When they could see again, Freed was no longer there, and neither was Asia. Vali knew what that meant. He looked to his brother in worry, to see a look of sadness and terror on his face. His eyes began to well up as he cried out.

"ASIAAAAAAA!"


End file.
